Thunder and Lightning
by TomsBabe136
Summary: It's thunder and lightning at Malfoy Manor, Draco and Pansy can't get to sleep. Draco tries to keep the two occupied but is always interrupted. Fluff, Fluff and more Fluff.


**Thunder and Lightning **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I only own Kevin and Danica.**

**Summary: It's thunder and lightning at Malfoy Manor, Draco and Pansy can't get to sleep. Draco tries to keep the two occupied but is always interrupted. Fluff, Fluff and more Fluff.**

* * *

The thunder and lightning blared throughout the sky at Malfoy Manor. The thunder shook the house and the lightning lit up the rooms as it flashed through the sky.

"Pansy are you asleep?" Draco Malfoy whispered to his wife. He was lying facing the door and staring blankly at the dark glossy wood.

"No are you?" Pansy Parkinson now Malfoy asked her husband. She was lying facing the window watching the thunder and lightning dart over Malfoy Manor.

"I just asked you that, wouldn't that mean I'm already awake?" Draco turned to face his wife.

"Uh, oh yes. Sorry I guess I'm just tired." Pansy looked over at her husband and yawned.

"Me too." Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his forehead against hers.

"I hate it when I can't sleep. Bloody thunder." Pansy scowled and closed her eyes.

Draco chuckled then started to kiss her neck, "I know something that can keep us occupied."

Pansy giggled, "Oi Mister. That's what got you those two monster's in the next room."

"Monsters?" Draco sneered but tried to hold back a smile, "Excuse me, those two _angels _in the next room are the spitting image of me thank you very much."

"Why do you think I called them monsters?" Pansy smiled.

"Why you little---" Draco started tickling her sides.

Pansy laughed, "Hey you big lump get off of me."

"Uh uh." Draco smirked, "Not until you kiss me."

Pansy gave him a peck and pushed him off of her which caused him to fall off the bed.

"Ow." Draco groaned and sat up rubbing elbow.

"Sorry babe," Pansy said trying to hold back laughter, "Are you okay?"

Draco climbed back into the bed and pouted, "You pushed me and I hurt myself."

"Aw my poor baby. Let Pansy make it all better." Pansy mocked in a baby voice.

"You should." Draco grinned.

"Where did you hurt yourself?" Pansy asked, "If you say something rude I'll slap you."

"Right here." Draco pointed to his 'luscious' lips.

Pansy cupped his face in her hands and kissed him softly, "That better?"

"Hum mm." That was all Draco managed to say.

"Who would of thought that after 10 years of my kisses you'd still get weak in the knees." Pansy teased.

"Well how could I not. You're gorgeous." Draco leaned in to kiss her.

"Oh no the thunder is going to get me! Oh no! Help me!" A little boy's voice cried.

Draco sighed, "I'll go get him."

"No it's ok I'll go." Pansy pulled the covers off of her and stepped onto the cold dark wood.

Draco watched his wife leave to take care of his first born and all he could think of was just how beautiful she really was. They had been married for seven years and had two beautiful children together. Kevin Jordan Malfoy was born on August 25th. He was five-years-old and took after his father except for his ocean blue eyes which were like Pansy's. Kevin had the smirk like his father but the innocent smile like his mother. Kevin is very mischievous, Pansy blames Draco. Danica Lynn Malfoy was born on May 13th, she was now three-years-old. Danica was like both of her parents. She had dirty blonde hair and had silver-dark grey eyes. She was quiet but could be a little trouble maker. Draco and Pansy loved their children dearly. Danica was a daddy's girl, and Draco had no objections. He had already set an age for when Danica was aloud to date, thirty-eight. Kevin was a mummy's boy because Pansy spoiled him rotten as she did with Danica but Kevin always found a way to get more from his mum. His famous puppy dog eyes, that he was now teaching Danica to use with Draco, worked like a charm on his parents.

Draco's thoughts were interrupted when he felt the bed sink in.

"He just had a nightmare." Pansy kissed Draco's forehead and snuggled into his open arms.

"Is he ok?" Draco stroked Pansy dark hair.

"Yes, he's fine now." Pansy yawned again and closed her eyes but one eye opened, "Draco get you're hand off my thigh."

"Oh come on." Draco smirked and started kissing his way from her shoulder to her ear.

"No, stop." Pansy tried to sound irritated but ended up laughing.

"You know you want it." Draco nibbled at her ear.

"Ok, that's it. No more muggle TV for you." They had gotten a muggle television for the kids. Instead Draco seemed to be taking a liking to it and was usually always found sitting on the couch entranced by the electronic devise.

"Ha Ha Ha." Draco said sarcastically and continued to kiss his wife.

Draco kissed along her jaw and made his way up to her mouth. He caught her lips in a soft kiss. He started to deepen it when, "Daddy! Mummy!"

Draco groaned, "Those kids are going to be the death of me."

Pansy giggled, "I'll got get her."

"No, it's ok babe. I'll go." Draco kissed her and made his way to his daughter's room.

Draco walked into Danica's room and noticed a small lump under the covers. Draco chuckled and walked over. He pulled the covers down and saw his little princess in her pink nightie with her face stuffed into the mattress.

"Hey Princess." Draco lifted her up by her small waist and she buried he head in his broad shoulder.

"Daddy, I'm scawed." Danice sniffed.

"Hey, it's ok." Draco wiped away her tears that were falling from her sliver-grey eyes.

"The thunder won't hurt you." Draco assured his three-year-old.

"I know, it's not the thundew. Thewe is something undew my bed." Danica whispered the last part into her father's ear.

"Oh really?" Draco chuckled, "Well we can't have something going to harm my little princess can we?"

Danica shook her head and smiled.

"Go undew the bed and scawe the mostew Daddy!" Danica giggled when her father got down on his knees and disappeared under her bed. After a minute Draco didn't come back and Danica got scared.

"Daddy? Daddy? Daddy!" Danica yelled and started to sob.

"Hey. Hey. Hey," Draco came up from under the bed with a small Labrador puppy, "It's ok, it was just Jake."

"I—I f—fought t—tha-that the mo—monste-monstew eat—eated you u-up." Danica sobbed and hugged her daddy.

"Oh princess, it's okay. No monster could get me. I'm you're knight and Shining Armour, no one will hurt you." Draco hugged his daughter and kissed her forehead.

"Weally?" Danica wiped away her tears, "Did you get the monstew?"

"It wasn't a monster princess. It was Jake." Draco held up the three-month-old puppy, "He was protecting you."

Danica kissed the puppy's nose and hugged him, "Fank you Jake."

Draco chuckled, "Okay since there is no monsters how about we go back to sleep?"

"Okay," Danica took her pink teddy that Draco had bought for her when she was born and her blanket and lay down.

Draco pulled the covers up to her chin and kissed her forehead.

"Daddy you need to kiss Abby." Abby was Danica's teddy, she was pink with white paws and a white stomach.

"Oh how could I forget." Draco kissed Abby's nose.

"Night Daddy. I love you." Danica turned around and snuggled into her blanket and teddy bear.

"I love you too. Goodnight princess." Draco gazed at his daughter as she fell asleep. How did he get so lucky to have a family that meant the world to him?

Draco shut the door quietly and walked to the master bedroom. He stopped and looked at his wife as she stroked her growing bump. In 6 months another Malfoy would join the family. Even though through out Pansy's pregnancies she had hit him, cursed at him, kicked him out and many other things, he loved every bit of it. Once he held his baby in his arms, the world seemed even more complete.

Draco walked over to her with little Jake snuggled into his arms, "Hey."

"Hi. Everything okay?" Pansy sat up and took Jake into her arms.

"Yeah, she's fine." Draco kissed Pansy's nose and rested his head on her shoulder. He placed his arm on her swollen stomach and gently caressed it.

"What do you think it will be?" Pansy asked referring to her growing bump

"A boy." Draco replied confidently.

"That's what you said about Danica." Pansy chuckled.

"True," Draco laughed, "But I have a feeling about this one."

"Well I have a feeling it's a girl." Pansy said smugly.

"You would." Draco kissed her before she could reply.

He kissed along her jawline and under her ear.

"Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"Quit it." Pansy smacked his arm as it made it's way up from her stomach.

"But Paaansy." Draco whined looking up.

"Draaaco." Pansy mocked.

"Ugh," Draco lay back and stared at the ceiling, "You can't get to sleep, I can't get to sleep what else is there to do?"

"We could talk." Pansy sat up and played Jake.

"Talk?" Draco spat out the word as if he had just ate an earwax Berti Botts Bean.

"Yes." Pansy laughed.

"Please?" Draco gave her the famous puppy dog eyes.

"You can't just beg me."

"But I can persuade you." Draco moved and kissed her neck, again.

"Mmmmm," Pansy lay back, "Ok."

"Told you I could."

Jake jumped up and lay on Draco's back.

Draco looked up and took Jake off of his back, "Hey buddy, You're way to young to see this."

Draco placed Jake down on the floor.

Pansy laughed and said cheekily, "Yeah, we wouldn't want him to see this."

Draco smiled and leaned in to kiss her, "Daddy! Mummy!"

Draco sighed and looked up, "Why? Why me? Did I hurt you in some way."

"Stop being a drama queen and go check on you're son."

"Yes ma'am." Draco got up and dragged himself lazily to his son's bedrooms door.

Draco opened his son's bedroom door and looked around.

"Kevin?" Draco called out as the 5-year-old wasn't in the room.

"Sh Daddy!" A small light came from under the bed and Draco noticed the sliver blond hair of his son.

"Why?" Draco asked quietly lying down to face his son.

"Ok but don't panic, but there is somefing in my closet and it keeps going 'ooooo'." Kevin whispered to his dad and moved back under his bed.

Draco smile at his son, "Do you want me to go check? Or are you going to stay under there all night?"

"If you go in there...you might get eated up." Kevin whispered quickly.

Draco laughed, "I'll take my chances."

Draco walked over to his son's bedroom closet and opened the door slowly, he switched on the light and took a look around, "There's nothing in here."

"But what's going 'ooooo'?" Kevin asked getting up from under his bed and turned of his flashlight.

"Probably the wind," Draco chuckled, he turned off the light and walked over to his son, "Now how about we go to sleep."

"Ok," Kevin placed his flashlight on his bedside table, "Just in case something does come in my room."

Draco snickered and pulled the covers over his son, "Good idea. Goodnight buddy."

"Goodnight Daddy."

Draco kissed his son's forehead and walked out of the door. He clapped his hands together and smiled as he headed towards the master bedroom.

"Ok babe he's asleep now we ca---" Draco stopped when he noticed his wife sound asleep and Jake spread out on his side of the bed.

Draco scowled and started to mutter to himself, "Great, just great. This is what I get. Bloody fantastic."

Draco walked over and "tried" to move Jake so he could lay down, "Come on Jake move."

Jake started growling.

"Oh now you're taking my side of the bed?" Draco glared at the young puppy.

Jake rolled over on his back and started to snore softly.

Draco groaned and grabbed a pillow and blanket and made his way down the stairs. He lay down on the couch and put the blanket over himself, it wasn't long enough and didn't cover his feet. The rain pelted down on the windows and the thunder and lightning continued.

"I hate the thunder." Draco muttered angrily to himself and drifted off into a restless sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hope you liked it. It has been thunder and lightning here for awhile and I just started to write this. I know it was OOC but I write them like that a lot. Please review. Thank you!

Lisa-Marie


End file.
